Nodus Tollens
by silvestial
Summary: In which an SI-OC as Black Zetsu decides that following Kaguya's will is detrimental for his continued survival and proceeds to completely wreck the plot by not cooperating.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and certain turns of the plot_

* * *

He loves her more than anything else.

She is his moon, his sun, and his stars.

In a solar system of people, she is his whole world.

He would do anything for her.

Or at least he would've had his second consciousness not settled in.

* * *

A shapeless blob.

That's all he is. A shapeless blob and a creepy statue of a tree... dude... thing...

Yeah, he's not sure what it is either. All he knows it that it's Important with a capital 'I' because he's been lugging the stupid thing around for days on end.

His memories are beginning to come back and already, he can feel the impending migraine. Or rather, he can feel the _idea_ of an impending migraine because if he can live off nothing but water for weeks, a headache isn't going to lay him low.

* * *

His memories are back and with them come some realizations.

Yes, he's in what he thinks is the Naruto world. There's really no other explanation. If he's hallucinating? Oh well. Too bad.

Yes, it seems he is in the body of one of the most hated characters in the Naruto universe. Black Zetsu, if he recalls it correctly. The half plant, super powered being in a world of other super powered beings. If he was prone to boasting, he might remark on how overpowered he is now but as he doesn't wish to tempt fate, he stays quiet.

If he really is in the body of Black Zetsu, that means he's the literal manifestation of Kaguya's will. He has to do her bidding... or something.

His face, er, jelly where is face should've been, twists into a scowl. He doesn't really feel like ruining the lives of billions for centuries to come.

And with that, the being known as Black Zetsu completely wrecks the plot.

* * *

It wasn't important to the original Black Zetsu but he likes feeling (and looking) human.

His first move as Black Zetsu is to fix the whole jelly-like body. As he can remember how a human is supposed to look, it's fairly easy to... well, morph into one. It feels kinda like filling in a mold. The ruined town where his mo- Kaguya's fight took place coughs up a few supplies for him, one of said supplies being a mirror. The scattered corpses littering the area give him an accurate reading on how realistic his human body looks and he changes up a few things to match the whole Asian ethnicity theme they have going on here.

He also kind of wants to wreck the faces of whoever drew Black Zetsu.

It's understandable that what everything looks like would be skewed because art is different from reality but Black Zetsu... well, he isn't exactly the solid black entity that the show made him out to be.

His skin is more of a... really dark grey. It's basically black but it doesn't suck up light like the show made him think. He has... shadows on his skin, unlike in the show. He can actually see the definition in his face when he looks in the mirror. He can see his nose, eyebrows, lips... all in all, he looks a whole lot more realistic than the solid black semi-human in the show.

He adds more personal touches, like hair, to this new body. Black waves slide down his skin, down his neck, past his neck, and suddenly he's left with like, five feet of silky black hair. He frowns. The hair retracts until it reaches his neck. Perfect.

He takes a few more things from the town, namely clothes, then continues on his merry way.

Zetsu had mokuton, right? Maybe he could take up farming.

* * *

Needless to say, he does _not_ end up farming.

It's kind of hard to when people chase you out of town with pitchforks when they see your face.

Look, he's aware that his face is freaky but pitchforks? Really?

The screaming and crying was kinda unnecessary too.

* * *

It takes him visiting over twelve different towns before one of them finally lets him in.

It's also how he finds out that he doesn't have normal teeth, no, he has _shark_ teeth.

Kinda like Kisame but more terrifying.

Understandably, people are hesitant to even get close to him, much less talk to him after he opens his mouth.

After that he takes to wearing a bright red and white scarf. It effectively covers his mouth and makes him seem less threatening when people meet him.

It also reminds him of candy canes. He misses candy canes.

* * *

The town is rather hostile his first week there.

He doesn't have any money to pay for anything and the only thing that's actually his is the creepy statue he's still lugging around.

The town's only inn won't even let him past the door.

The owner starts singing a different tune when he demonstrates his ability to make the garden out back start growing massive amounts of food.

It's extremely gratifying to see the shock and awe of people directed at him for once.

* * *

People still don't trust him but they don't openly avoid him like before.

Well, they still do, but at least it's more subtle than suddenly crossing the street to get away from him.

He currently has a deal with the inn. As long as he keeps churning out food, he gets to stay.

He's started keeping the creepy statue in his room, locked behind what he guesses is the closet. It doesn't look like his idea of a closet but he isn't sure what else it could be.

* * *

Someone finally decided to take him up on his offer of instant fresh veggies because now he's got his very own stall in the market.

After meeting up with some lady in an orange dress, he finally has his own place to sell... stuff.

Hmmm.

He starts out with tiny wooden figurines. Little birds, bears, and wolves.

The rest of his space is taken up by a number of fruits and vegetables.

Nobody buys any of his things.

It... hurts.

More than it should.

* * *

Summer starts to leave and with it come cooler temperatures.

He can't feel temperature, just a dull sense of hey, that's hot, or hey, that's really cold.

He's understandably confused when suddenly he's the only one with perfectly fresh fruits and vegetables.

The old woman who runs the soap stall next to him takes pity.

"They're outta season. That's why nobody be sellin' them. It's fall; too cold for most'a them plants."

He startles, jerking around to look at her.

Oh.

Fall.

"Ah." Is all he says back.

They don't talk again.

* * *

It takes being the only one with vegetables and fruit for someone to buy something.

Snow is coming down in thick sheets of white and he's leaning against the counter, bored out of his mind.

Then suddenly, someone knocks into the counter and he can see their warm breath puffing out from here.

"Can I help you?" He asks, perfectly polite. Not that it ever seemed to make a difference in how people treated him.

"H-How much is it f-for two tomatoes?"

He blinks in surprise but responds quickly, not wanting to lose a potential customer. " 32 ryo."

He's even more surprised when the _clink-clink-clink_ of coins greets his ears as his customer takes the price without haggling. Weird.

The coins are hastily shoved into his stall by a glove clad hand and he silently hands the person their two tomatoes.

After that, the more people start showing up and then his business is rolling.

* * *

The seasons pass as do the years.

He continues selling vegetables and fruits at his stall.

More and more people get used to him and he gets used to them buying his things.

He doesn't let anyone know other than the innkeeper that he has mokuton.

Nobody (that he knows of) has 'discovered' chakra yet so his... 'magic tricks' will stay 'magic tricks'.

He eventually gets enough ryo to buy his own house. It's laughably easy to immediately start altering the inside for his own comfort. The creepy statue is set in the basement, all possible entryways cut off by roots. Only he will be able to enter. It's for the best.

He hasn't changed much at all. He doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep... hell, he doesn't even really need to breathe.

The only thing that's changed is his wardrobe. Gone are his tattered clothes. Now he wears a particularly ugly tan cloak that covers up most of his body. He still has the peppermint striped scarf, though. He's attached to that article of clothing.

* * *

He should've expected something like this.

He really should've expected something like this.

Roots surge up from the ground and his really ugly tan cloak flutters dramatically in the sudden wind.

The bandits scream as dull green roots erupt from their chests and drag them down, down into the earth.

The townspeople are staring at him, some in horror, others in awe. A select few are looking fairly devote. He avoids those people in particular.

The earth surges as his roots completely envelop the bodies and then sink back down, leaving nothing but disturbed earth and blood patches in their wake.

He turns and walks away, extended arm falling back down to his side. People part for him like the sea parted for Moses.

He thought it would feel different; killing someone for the first time.

He just feels numb.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, people still buy from his stall.

Actually, if anything, there's more people coming to buy from his stall.

Weird.

* * *

It happens again and again.

Bandits keep coming back to terrorize the roads to the town and the town itself.

They meet a gruesome death each and every time.

* * *

People are beginning to worship him.

It's uncomfortable and awkward when he's faced with their reverent stares every time he walks through town.

Their... devotion is so far from how he was originally treated that he's almost getting whiplash.

But he keeps on killing because he happens to like this town and bandits threaten that.

* * *

"So... who are you?"

Someone finally asked him the question. It's in the dead of summer, cicadas chirping in the background, and it's been four years since he got here. Not one person has ever really talked to him.

"I am Zetsu." Is all he says and the stranger inexplicably brightens, ridiculous purple hair flopping as he cocks his head. "Hello Zetsu-san!" He says and Zetsu startles slightly because nobody has ever said his name and smiled directly after. "A-and you are?" He asks because he isn't accustomed to actually interacting with someone outside of work. Is this the polite thing to do? He isn't sure.

"Aah, I'm Hiroshika Tamaki. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?" The purple haired stranger, now known as Hiroshika, asks him and Zetsu... Zetsu is confused.

"...Lunch? With me?" He says because he doesn't really need to eat and why would someone want to do so with him?

"Mmhm." Hiroshika hums, looking rather self satisfied. "I- uh, sure?" Zetsu says finally, briefly glancing away as the man lights up. He... supposes he can make an effort to eat with Hiroshika if that is what he desires.

* * *

"So what do you like to eat?" Hiroshika asks him as they walk down the streets after Zetsu closed up shop. "I don't." Is what he replies with and he realizes a little too late that it might've been the wrong thing to say.

"...I'm sorry?" Hiroshika inquires, looking rather bewildered. "I do not require sustenance." Zetsu repeats and he's tempted to put his face in his hands. This isn't going well.

"So you... don't eat?" Hiroshika says after a long silence and Zetsu risks a cursory glance at him, thankfully finding his expression to be more bemused than anything. "Not really." Zetsu says and that earns him an odd look. "You really don't eat anything? How do you... y'know, live?" Hiroshika asks and Zetsu... isn't sure what to tell him.

"Magic." He replies, completely deadpan and is more than a little alarmed when Hiroshika seems to take it at face value.

"Really?"

"No."

"Aww man."

They end up at Hiroshika's favorite sushi stand. Zetsu ends up trying it. It's good.

Not that he'll ever tell Hiroshika that.

* * *

After that it becomes routine.

Zetsu likes fish, meat, and sweet things.

He does not like, however, any and all forms of alcohol, breads, and overly salty things.

Noodles are okay but only when heaped with fish and meat.

Him and Hiroshika try all of these things.

He's hesitant to say it but he thinks they might be... friends.

* * *

He feels warm all over. Just another reason he dislikes alcohol.

He could, technically, wash out the feeling with a wave of his inhuman chakra but Hiroshika claims that being drunk is 'part of the experience'.

Zetsu just regrets that he got dragged into the 'experience' in the first place.

There are at least four other people here in the bar but with their secluded corner seat, he feels like they're the only people in the room.

"..nobody's caught your attention?"

Zetsu sighs, dragging together his scattered attention to focus on Hiroshima.

"Hello! Earth to Zetsu! Has nobody caught your attention?"

He blinks. What a weird question. Sure, loads of people get his attention each day because he has to pay attention to what produce they're grabbing but the only person Zetsu can think of that has his attention more than anyone else is... "You?"

Hiroshika laughs.

"What?" Zetsu asks, feeling rather defensive.

"No, no, like a woman. Has anyone caught your, y'know, attention?" Hiroshika asks again.

Zetsu scowls. He wasn't even sure if he could reproduce anyways. Yeah, he could admire a nice rack but it wasn't really sexual. He was just... curious. He didn't really feel anything other than that.

"No."

And that was that.

* * *

Times passes, seasons change, and Zetsu is remembering that the original Zetsu lived for centuries without aging.

It hurts.

Hiroshika has a wife now. She's pregnant, heavy with their first child. Zetsu can sense the child's growing chakra network and it worries him.

The town is growing bigger each day. More people are moving in, having children, and expanding further into the woods.

He's started hearing news of giant beasts and super powered people wrecking the land.

He wants to leave.

It hurts, seeing everyone moving on without him.

He's still an oddity but he's a known oddity. He's old news to the town.

But he waits because Hiroshika is his first friend and wants him here.

* * *

Years crawl by and Zetsu is slowly disappearing.

Hiroshika is busy with his three kids, he doesn't have time for Zetsu.

So he leaves. Zetsu packs up his things, mostly clothing and the creepy statue, and doesn't look back.

* * *

The town is wrecked by bandits and Zetsu isn't there to stop them.

Many people die.

He doesn't care.

It's only when he finds out that Hiroshika died with them that Zetsu rages.

The entire town he is staying in is swallowed by his roots.

He doesn't care.

* * *

He wanders for a while.

Time blurs together, marked only by the first snowfall and the start of intense heat waves.

The weather is all sorts of screwy he decides. It doesn't make any sense.

But still, he wanders.

He visits the ocean where people have teeth like him.

He visits the mountains where his skin color doesn't stand out as much.

He visits the forests full of trees that seem to touch the sky and finds a temple containing a bright orange chakra fox.

The chakra fox tells him to piss off.

He doesn't.

* * *

"So what's your name?" He asks the chakra fox. He gets the feeling that he already knows the answer but he wants to make sure.

"Fuck off."

"Vulgar." He remarks.

* * *

"Go away!" The fox in front of him howls.

Said fox isn't the size it was in canon so the rage isn't as scary. It's growing, though.

* * *

It's one of the more peaceful nights when the fox comes back.

He's sitting on the temple steps, staring up at the night sky.

The moon that contains Kaguya is a pale yellow against the endless night sky.

He doesn't want to think about her so he redirects his gaze to the stars.

"What are you looking at?" The fox asks, laying down near him.

"The stars." He replies.

The fox doesn't respond so Zetsu continues.

"Did you know that stars are just really big balls of gas, burning brightly millions of miles away?" He asks.

He doesn't get an answer.

Zetsu looks over.

The fox is asleep.

* * *

"You feel like him."

"Who?"

"The Sage."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?"

The fox scowls.

Neither of them answer the other's question.

* * *

"Kurama."

"What?"

"My name."

"Oh, well, then I'm Zetsu."

And that's that.

* * *

Clouds gather on the horizon.

The sky darkens with the prospect of rain.

It's a good day to mourn.

"I miss him."

"The Sage?" Kurama asks, one red eye slipping open to view him.

"Him too, I guess."

He never really knew the Sage other than that they were technically brothers.

He could see the curiosity in Kurama's eyes.

"His name was Hiroshika. He was my... friend."

"What happened?"

"What always happens? He died. Humans tend to."

The silence they shared was bitter and tainted with sadness.

If Kurama noticed that he didn't include himself as a human, he didn't mention it.

* * *

He's tired.

He knows it, Kurama knows it, and it isn't getting any better.

He's chronically tired and he feels that if he lays down, he won't be getting back up.

Kurama is spending more and more time at the temple with him.

The fox claims it's because humans are starting to go after him for destroying their towns and he wants some peace. Zetsu doesn't doubt that the humans are going after Kurama but he's pretty certain that wouldn't stop the fox.

* * *

Kurama talks sometimes about his siblings.

About icky Matatabi, the little two tailed hellcat. About baby Isobu, the three tailed pushover. About arrogant Gyuki, the one who constantly tries to one-up Kurama.

Zetsu learns all about them.

It feels like a foreign concept to him. Family.

He must've had one in his previous life but most of the personal details have faded.

It makes something heavy tug as his chest. It must be nice; having a family.

* * *

Despite Kurama's attempts, Zetsu slips off into sleep.

It's winter, flurries of white snow coming down in sheets. The creepy statue is under the temple, hidden behind powerful roots at the last second.

He's so exhausted and so cold. The temple is warm but he feels like he's freezing from the inside out.

Zetsu gives in, finally, and darkness envelops him.

It's comforting, like sinking into a hot bath at the end of a long day.

It feels like coming home.

That's how Kurama finds him, curled up in the corner, fast asleep.

Months pass and he doesn't wake. Another year slips by and still, Zetsu sleeps.

Kurama keeps coming back anyways. He grows and he grows and he amasses hatred and rage at the humans but he still checks.

He keeps coming back right up until he can't.

* * *

He awakes to dust. Dust and snow.

The fire in the temple has gone cold. It's been out for years.

The temple is dusty. The silence is solemn. The walls around him stand stoic and proud despite their weathered appearance.

The air is drafty and cold, the front doors of the temple thrown open without care.

Nobody has been here for a very long time.

_Kurama?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and certain turns of the plot._

_Thank you to all my reviewers! I honestly didn't think people would want to read this so seeing all the love is a welcome surprise! _

* * *

He awakes to silence, dust, and snow.

His only living friend is gone.

His heart threatens to tear.

He doesn't want to lose another.

Then he sees the note.

It's written with a shaky hand and almost illegible but he can read it.

It's also way too small for Kurama to have written. He probably bullied some poor human into writing it. That, at least, explains the shaky handwriting.

A tiny smile on his face, Zetsu goes to read the note, the paper yellowed with age and moldy from the wet air.

His breath catches.

This is it.

This is the start of canon.

Kurama's being pursued by humans using chakra. If they've gotten this far...

He reads further down the note and finds his smile widening just a little bit more. Kurama left so the humans wouldn't find the temple and by extension, Zetsu.

It makes the fond feeling in his chest grow the longer he reads.

But the feeling is ephemeral and turns bitter rather quickly.

Canon is advancing quickly, too quickly, if he's being honest. How long did he sleep?

He feels great, like a whiteboard wiped clean, but the fresh sensation is being tainted with a sense of_ wrongness_.

So far, the plot is advancing exactly as it did in canon even though Zetsu isn't doing anything.

It's a whole lot scarier now that he's looking at it.

If Zetsu isn't behind the curtain, pulling the strings and making the puppets dance, _then who is?_

* * *

He leaves the temple quickly after that.

He needs to find Kurama.

* * *

Zetsu doesn't make it far.

There's a tingling in his bones, a shiver in his soul, and then something _tugs_ on him.

Had he been anyone else, Zetsu would be experiencing severe nausea right now.

Whatever it is tugs harder and he groans, hands tightening around his midsection.

Then it tugs one final time and Zetsu is _gone_.

* * *

He's deposited in a room of sorts after the feeling of flying at impossible speeds stops and his vertigo fades.

There's a distinct _shick! shick! _noise followed by a squelch and oh- he's got two kunai sticking out of him, one directly through his head and the other right through his heart.

He stares, somewhat shocked, and pulls the two kunai out. "Rude." Is all he has to say on the subject and drops the two sharp weapons on the ground. They clatter, loudly, and he can hear the human gulp.

Then he turns around and freezes.

The figure in front of him is unmistakable.

Tiny and childlike he may be, Zetsu would recognize Tobirama Senju anywhere.

* * *

"What were you even trying to do?"

The tiny Nidaime narrows his eyes at Zetsu. It's kinda cute. Like a kitten puffing up.

"I-I want to see my brother!" Tobirama says, well, demands, really. He's got ink splattered everywhere and seals painted all over the floor. It'd be a lot funnier if it wasn't so concerning. The seal work looks like a bastardized and neutered version of Edo Tensei. It's missing everything that would make it deadly but Zetsu can see it working if Tobirama just switches a few things up and trades chakra and will for life-force and blood sacrifice.

He squints. How old is this kid? Six? Seven? Whatever the answer, Zetsu can confidently say that Tobirama is way to young to be dabbling with what is essentially necromancy.

"Hmmm."

He leans forward.

Tobirama leans back.

"Are those red lines natural?" He asks after staring at the tiny Senju for a while.

The boy pauses, looking rather confused, and asks him, "What does that have to do with my brother?"

"It doesn't. I just wanted to know." Zetsu responds with and Tobirama instantly scowls, "Then you don't need to know. Will you let me see my brother?"

Zetsu pauses. Let him see his brother? What does... oh. Oh, that makes sense. "What makes you think I can do that?" He asks, looking quite bemused.

"Well I summoned you, didn't I? You have to know something." Tiny Tobirama says, and Zetsu laughs. "No can do, kiddo. You'll need to be more specific about who you're summoning. I'm not dead. I've just died once."

And with one last chuckle, Zetsu lets himself merge with the wooden walls behind him, spreading himself out until he reaches a tree. From there he connects himself via root system and basically teleports away.

He loves dramatic exits.

* * *

It's not long before he's being summoned again.

He's getting close to finding Kurama when the tug comes and Zetsu rolls his eyes. He lets it take him because it'll get him eventually and he'll suffer less if he gives in easily.

The feeling of pure speed and vertigo fades a lot quicker this time and he almost manages to look dignified when he stumbles to a stop.

"It's you again." Tobirama states, looking very disappointed.

"It's me again." Zetsu concurs, giving Tobirama a mocking nod.

"What did I do wrong? Or did you just come anyways?" Tobirama asks and he looks almost exactly the same with his tense stance and suspicious eyes.

Zetsu's just glad that he didn't get impaled this time. Even if it doesn't hurt him, it's still a weird feeling.

"What can you even do anyways? Can I summon you on the battlefield? Do you fight?" The Senju presses and Zetsu sighs. He pities the boy- to be fighting at such a young age can't be good for one's mental health. Then again, shinobi are generally not the pinnacle of good mental health, given the lifestyle they tend to lead.

"I can do many things. I suppose you can summon me on the battlefield and yes, I can fight. Doesn't mean I will, however." Zetsu says and his lips curl up into a smile, flashing jagged teeth at the small boy before him.

To his credit, Tobirama only glances away once during this confrontation.

"Useless." The boy decides and Zetsu is feeling fairly offended now. "Begone. I'll summon you if I have more questions."

Such arrogance! At such a young age too!

He snorts and just to be contrary, steps outside the sealing array and sits down in the nearest chair. "I think I like it just fine being here, thank you." He tells the irate boy. But he really does have to be going soon. A pity. He would've loved to spend more time getting on the tiny Senju's nerves.

A quick glance out the window tells him that he'll lose his lead on Kurama if he stays any longer and Zetsu isn't willing to risk that.

"Aah, I really must be going though. Have a good day Tobi-chan! "

"YOU-!"

Zetsu disappears with a pop.

It's only after he's calmed down, that Tobirama realizes he never told the being his name.

* * *

Days fly by.

Zetsu ends up finding Kurama again but it doesn't last long because Kurama is still fleeing from the humans.

"They're surprisingly resilient... for useless meatbags." Is all the fox has to say on the subject as his tail accidentally sweeps a tiny town off the map.

By this point the fox has been labeled a natural disaster.

It would've been funny if it wasn't so true.

* * *

They part ways on good terms.

Zetsu is only holding Kurama back by following him so he leaves with the knowledge that the fox is (currently) safe.

He ends up back at the temple where he met Kurama.

He isn't sure what to do now.

* * *

For a while he ends up making the temple more... homey.

He keeps the fires burning strong throughout winter and adds furniture to certain parts of the rooms.

He carves and manipulates wood into art and works on his gardening without mokuton to help.

He also takes up knitting.

It's surprisingly therapeutic.

* * *

Tobirama ends up summoning him again.

And again.

And again.

By this point, Zetsu's seal is no longer a mistake in Tobirama's Edo Tensei attempts. He's got a seal of his own now.

If Zetsu wasn't allergic to friendship, he'd likely call Tobirama his friend.

It makes whatever is left of his heart feel all sorts of warm, fuzzy feelings.

Kurama just tells him it's heartburn.

* * *

His in the middle of making his _n_th candy cane scarf when Tobirama summons him after a long period of radio silence.

He was almost beginning to get worried.

"I thoug- oh- I, ah..."

His breath catches half-way through mocking Tobirama when he sees the boy. Well, man would be more accurate now.

His eyes sweep over the Senju's form.

Needless to say, the tiny boy he was expecting is no longer very tiny at all.

Tobirama scowls.

How much time has passed? He could've sworn that humans grow at a slower rate...

Odd.

"Are you going to just stand there all day?"

Zetsu scowls back in response, stepping out of the sealing array with exaggerated delicacy. He makes a show out of avoiding the ink.

He smudged the writing one time, _one_ time, and now he's liable to get stabbed if he so much as brushes the ink.

Tobirama rolls his eyes.

It feels like no time has passed between them at all.

* * *

He hears all about the war.

All about the Uchiha.

All about the Senju Elders.

He learns all about the bad rather quickly.

Zetsu secretly wonders if talking to him is some form of stress release for Tobirama because _boy,_ can that man rant.

And rant he does.

After Tobirama runs out of steam, Zetsu usually coaxes a few good things out of him, like how Hashirama bullied the Senju elders into accepting an alliance or how Tōka castrated another pushy suitor.

Afterwords they usually discuss theory and chakra.

Zetsu himself is a well of knowledge seeing as how he has all of Kaguya's memories (It's how he knows to just... _do_ things. It's how he could use mokuton so easily. It's how he knows how most Dōjutsu and kekkei genkai work and how to wield them even though he doesn't have them. It's a totally broken ability.)

Tobirama is, unsurprisingly, a true genius and soaks up this stuff like a sponge.

But telling all this to him is dangerous. Enough so, that Zetsu usually clams up tight when it comes to anything that can be linked back to him.

Usually.

* * *

"That... that was you? You did that?" Tobirama is asking.

Zetsu is tired. He's spent the entire day renovating parts of the temple and working on building giant statues. So what if he knocked down a town or two in his haste to get finished? He doesn't care. Not really, anyways. Any towns that get set up near the temple are just asking to get flattened. Between his occasionally disastrous mokuton and Kurama's visits, there isn't much that can permanently survive there. Only a fool would try to challenge that.

"Mmm." He hums, neither denying nor confirming Tobirama's question.

"An entire town. Gone. Flattened. And you did this? Why?"

Zetsu sighs, breath gusting out in a sharp huff.

"They were in the way."

Tobirama doesn't talk to him again for the rest of his visit.

* * *

Peace is on the way, Tobirama informs him when Zetsu finally shows up. It's been a long week and his time perception is off. Tobirama is lucky he showed up at all.

Zetsu hears all about Hashirama, Madara, and their dreams for peace.

It's no longer just a distant sight, barely visible from where they stand.

Suddenly it's right around the corner, lightening up the moods of everyone, and even Zetsu isn't immune to the upbeat attitude.

The general vibe feels like hope but Zetsu can't help but think that he's running out of time.

With peace comes treaties.

And with treaties, the Bijuu will be split up between the nations, sealed into people, then fought over like a scrap of food between starving wolves.

He wouldn't wish that life upon anyone.

* * *

It's early spring when Zetsu is finally introduced to Hashirama and Madara.

"To be honest, we thought you were Tobi's secret lover! He was really secretive about you..." Hashirama is saying and Zetsu huffs._ Lover?_ Tobirama would want a partner that could participate. Zetsu... well, Zetsu _can't_.

It's something he's still bitter about.

As Zetsu, he doesn't really have genitals. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even have a reproduction system. He's missing most systems, actually. His brain is wired differently, his hormones are nonexistent, hell, the only thing inside his body is jelly. Maybe if Hiroshika had still been around, he would've made an effort to seem more human, like eating things, but as of now, the only thing that's human about him is his looks and even that's up for debate. His body is very clearly built for immortality and it shows.

After Hiroshika, his eyes have been opened to his... immortal situation. He refuses to form emotional attachments to those who he knows that he'll outlive. The Bijuu are safe, in that regard. Sure, he might have to wait a decade or two for them to reform if they get 'killed' but they're immortal in all the ways that matter. Tobirama is dangerous in that aspect. He's not going to break off their friendship but he also refuses to get in too deep.

He suspects that the only reason the original Zetsu never felt so... empty and cold like he did was because Zetsu was consumed by his duty as the manifestation of Kaguya's will.

He doesn't have a purpose. Not really. He could try to save people but what's the point? They'll just die in another decade or two anyways.

He distantly remembers answering Hashirama's questions and Madara's dangerous inquiries but inside he's slowly sinking.

It all feels so pointless, befriending the humans.

* * *

"STOP!" He's screaming, louder than he's ever yelled in this life.

Kurama thrashes, another inhuman snarl rumbling out of this throat, and even from here, Zetsu can see the black on red patterns of a Mangekyō Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"STOP!" He yells again but neither men pause in their battle. He watches as Kurama, reduced to little more than a puppet, is forced to take another punishing blow meant for Madara.

A deadly calm settles over him.

He can't, _can't_ allow this to continue.

He raises a hand.

And the world erupts with trees.

* * *

He's weak. So weak. _Too_ weak.

It was almost too much for him.

His chakra, once a limitless ocean, is reduced to a mere puddle.

His hand trembles as he pushes himself up and he finds himself starting to have trouble with holding his body together in human form.

Something tugs at him. The seal, he thinks, it must be Tobirama.

He isn't sure how much time has passed since the battle.

He isn't even sure who made it out alive.

The seal tugs again. It leads, he follows.

He stumbles into the room with about as much grace as a drunkard.

Black gel dribbles out of the corner of his mouth.

He's barely holding himself together.

"Zetsu?"

He turns.

"Tob-" His voice stutters to a stop.

This isn't a visit.

All around him are people- elderly people. They sit up in stands, high above him, and curve subtly as if to direct his attention to the centerpiece.

His breath catches.

_Tobirama? What is this?_

Hashirama sits at the head, bandaged and beaten, but very much alive. To his right is Tobirama, looking colder than usual.

A woman sits to Hashirama's left, crimson red hair done up in an elegant bun. Something about her seems familiar. He stretches out his senses and why does she feel like... like...

_No...No...Nonononono... Kurama..._

He lurches forward only to run into an invisible wall of sorts. It smashes against his head and if he had his chakra back, he could break through but he's helpless and..._he's helpless. He tried to kill Hashirama earlier. He's helpless in a room full of hostiles. _

His eyes widen slightly in fear and his concentration momentarily slips. His hand almost melts off but he catches it halfway. This isn't going well.

"It has been decided. You are too dangerous to remain free." Hashirama states and his cheerful eyes have never been so cold.

"As you are much to valuable to kill, we will be sealing you in a human sacrifice."

_What?_

"May you serve Konoha well."

The last thing he sees is the seal underneath his feet starting to glow gold.


	3. Not quite chapter 3

So I was looking though documents of the early _Nodus Tollens _drafts and found myself editing it some. Due to the fact that I have yet to post it on AO3, I figured the edited version could go there instead of me updating the one.

On a completely unrelated note, thank you so very much to all 42 people who sent me a review! I cherish each and every one even if it's only a few words. I had no idea people would actually want to read this so all the support is surprising. Extremely welcome, but surprising nonetheless. Looking at how many people favorited or are following my work makes my head spin. Like, people actually _like _what I write? So thank you all to the moon and back!

I also want to apologize for the long wait. It's likely I won't be picking this back up for a while as RL has gotten hectic. Thanks for understanding!

\- Silvestial 

**UPDATE**

Apparently I forgot to tell you all that I already have the first chapter up on AO3. I thought I implied it enough but going back over what I wrote... ugh. Sorry! It's still under the name Silvestial and named Nodus Tollens.


End file.
